She Doesn't Look Like An Uchiha
by Juri.DP
Summary: Sasuke's twin sister doesn't look like him. Some would say she doesn't look like an Uchiha. So...is it really his fault if his feelings don't register her as just his sister? I mean...she doesn't look like him.
1. Chapter 1

**Um...well, you see... I have a problem. I can't control myself when it comes to starting new stories. That's more trouble for me and more grief for you all when I need to pick one to progress...but we're having a good time, yeah? :D**

**Some things to consider, this is a Sasuke and Hinata centered story as it relates to POVs, but it may also be Itachi centered...which is why this story is labeled as such. Which also leaves some...****_other _****stuff up for debate...**

**Hiashi's wife...doesn't have a name. That was so troubling for me. A few people fancy the name Hitomi, but I didn't want to take it because I didn't want to copy. I saw that Hinata meant...sunflower or sunset? Something else maybe? Hanabi means fireworks or explosion of life. And, you know, a sunrise could be a metaphorical explosion of life because the sun gives life to all living things and a sun could...l-look like a sunflower, soooooooo Kyokko it is! It means...sunrise, dawn, all that other relatable stuff. I'm really grasping at anything I can use here. Seriously, though, does that woman have a name?**

**Um...Sasuke's favorite foods are tomatoes and rice balls. Hinata really likes cinnamon rolls. They like other stuff, too, but that's not important to the story right now.**

**Don't you guys think Hinata would be different if she grew up an Uchiha? Don't you think both Sasuke and Hinata would be a tad different if big brother Itachi was around? Don't you think I should focus on one story until the very end? Well...only answer two and they have to be related to each other okay enjoyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! I may work on this very rarely compared to the other two, but I love you anyway!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke and his sister were close; they always have been. He was close with his older brother, too, but it was Hinata that was always by his side growing up. Whether it was to the park, to the Academy, to the market with their mother, training with Itachi, she was right along with him. She was, after all, his age and was the only other person he could confide in, if not the sole person. Still...he had a secret he hadn't intended to keep and justified it with facts. She was...

Well, she didn't look like him. That was always his first thought when he looked at his younger sister. She didn't have his hair, his eyes, his facial features – nothing. In fact, it wasn't just _him _she didn't look like. She didn't look like their mom, their dad, or anyone in their clan. It was like a one in a lifetime chance that her genes had mutated, and it just so happened to take place in their mother's womb and only happened to _one _of them.

The womb was a strange place, if he thought about it. He didn't understand how he and her could be the same age, come from the same place, but celebrate their birthdays at different times. For a while, he doubted the fact that Hinata was his twin sister because, aside from looks, when July 23rd came around, it was his name on the cake. When December 27th rolled around, it was her name on the cake, and she got a lot more presents than he did. The perks, he assumed, for celebrating it around Christmas. Still, twins couldn't be born on different days, let alone five months apart. Then, he asked, how could he and his sister be the same age if they were born in the same year and by the same mother but at different times? A baby took nine months to pop out, so why did Hinata defy all logic? When he asked his parents about the two different birthdays and why they insisted on celebrating them separately, it was always the same. His mother said, "So, we can focus our love on you both equally, Sasuke". His father said, "Ethics". _Ethics _was just a fancy way for him to say he didn't want boys and girls sleeping over when they opted for that ever lovely birthday wish.

It didn't really matter. What did matter was...she didn't look like him. That's what made this all a little...better. If she had had his dark hair or his dark eyes or his face then maybe it would bother him more than it did because...Sasuke loved his sister.

He _really _loved his sister.

When these feelings started, he wasn't sure if there was a differnce from the love he had for the rest of his family. Maybe they had always been there, but he noticed that the love he had for the rest of his family never made him feel guilty. Then, he thought, it only felt different because she was younger, and they were always together. That had to be why these particular emotions felt stronger, but then his mind started seeing her differently, too.

It hadn't always been this way, no. In fact, from age two to eleven, he would have proudly declared he loved his sister, but that changed. It happened when they were in a meadow (they started out sparring, but then Hinata got distracted by the flowers). A group of boys wandered through and, for some reason, started picking on Hinata saying that she was 'the ugly duckling' of the Uchiha clan. Naturally, Sasuke stood up for her and told them that they had no idea what they were talking about. Hinata looked better than all the girls at school, so they'd have to be depressingly stupid to not see how pretty she was. The boys only laughed at him and asked questions like,

"So, you'd rather date your own sister?"

or

"Was that a confession, Sasuke?"

or

"You have feelings for her or something?"

They were joking, of course. No one likes to be asked questions about their family like they could be together, but if he had to answer any of them, he wouldn't have known what to say. He meant all he said about Hinata being pretty, but did he want to date her? Did he confess his feelings with her huddled behind him? Did he have feelings for her? Feelings that were not normal? He didn't know. Or maybe he did and he was confused by them. He shouldn't have been; it was only brought on by the stupid prattlings of his classmates. On the walk home, Hinata didn't seem phased by what they had said. She only thanked Sasuke and added, "I love you, nii-chan."

That was the first time her words made him nervous. They said it all the time, but he couldn't say it at the moment. He only grunted, but that didn't bother her.

The rest of their time at school, people noticed a progressive change in Sasuke. He became more calloused, his emotions more closed off. In some ways, he started acting more like Itachi - they both didn't care one way or the other about any given thing. People wrote it off as some phase he was going through to emulate the person he looked up to most, but he was acutely more harsh than his older brother. Even when people thought it would pass, which it didn't, they didn't try to provoke him.

As the years passed, Sasuke became plainly aware to Hinata's continued metamorphisis – she looked less and less like him. She was paler, her eyes white, her hair purple (dark blue when it was cold) and she just...didn't look like him. It wasn't long before he grew taller than her and the subtle characteristics that made them twins vanished. When those traits were gone, so was the image that she was _just _his sister. Puberty started hitting her and she...wouldn't stop filling out. Her figure became womanly and she grew her hair out in an attempt to look more like their mother, but she _did not _look like them. Still, Sasuke and Hinata remained close. Whenever they were together, people stared. They were siblings, but they were good looking siblings. If Hinata ever noticed the attention they got, she hid it well.

On one occasion, he asked Itachi if he thought it was weird that their sister looked so different from them. Not surprisingly, he gave a simple, "No". Sasuke then told him that people around the village always whispered that she must be adopted or something, to which Itachi looked his younger brother in the eye and asked,

"Do you believe them?"

He replied, "No. She's been here since I was born, so I know she's not."

Itachi took a moment to read his brother's expresion before finishing with, "Then let them talk. She's your sister after all, Sasuke."

Just his sister...

* * *

Sasuke grumbled to himself. It was too early to function at this ungodly hour, but he was in no position to disobey his brother.

Not yet, anyway.

Maybe when he was able to surpass him, he would tell Itachi to shove it and force his training on anyone else.

He stretched in his bed and rolled over to look at the clock. It was 4:25am and they needed to be in the clearing outside the Uchiha gates at 5:00 on the dot. There was more than enough time for _him _to rest, but Hinata was a whole different story.

He forced himself out of bed and to the room next to his. He opened her bedroom door and saw her sleeping soundly in her bed. Her room was as clean and organized as ever (something she picked up from Uncle Hiashi and Aunt Kyokkō). Though, around her bed was always where the mess was (something they both picked up from Itachi); there were clothes, books, and other crafts thrown carelessly to the ground. He walked to her bedside and noticed the two framed pictures on her nightstand. One was of the main family (father, mother, Itachi, himself, and her) and the other was of, what Sasuke referred to as, _her_ second family. It consisted of Uncle Hiashi, Aunt Kyokkō, Hanabi (Sasuke and Hinata's cousin), and Hinata. Their uncle and aunt always wore sunglasses no matter what season or where they were. It was weird. Hanabi, however, was going through a phase where she let her bangs grow to cover her eyes – she always had something covering her eyes. Yes, that side of the family was very, very strange.

"Hey, Hinata," he shook her. "Get up."

She moved slightly, but did not wake up.

"Hey," he shook her harder. "We have to leave soon."

"Nooooo," she mumbled.

"Seriously. Get up."

"What time is it?" she mumbled again.

"Four twenty-seven."

She whined and tossed in her bed. There may have been protesting, but they were muffled by the blankets.

"You're the one that told Itachi we wanted to train, so stop complaining."

"Sasuke, I'm tired," she whined.

"Sleep when we get back. The last time we were late, he made training hell, remember?"

"It's always that way," she yawned, pushing the blanket and pillows away from her face. She set her hazy, white eyes on him. Her hair lay rumpled over her sheets and a long lock folded over her sleepish face. Sasuke closed his eyes momentarily, feigning annoyance just so he could clear his mind.

"Hinata," he said through clenched teeth. "Get. Up."

"Sasuke," she returned his firm tone. "No."

She was a pain in the morning.

Sasuke ripped the covers off her body and threw it on the floor. Hinata screamed, irritated that cold air was embracing the exposed skin from her beige speghetti strapped shirt and violet shorts, and threw a pillow at her twin. Sasuke flung the projectile from his line of sight and scooped his sister up. She squealed and protested as she was tossed over his shoulder.

She shook her hips furiously, repeatedly hitting her brother on the side head. "I don't bother you when you're sleeping!"

"Because you know better."

He brought the raging Hinata into the bathroom; though, by the time they arrived, she had given up and tried falling asleep on his back. He placed her on the toilet and vaguely chuckled when she leaned backwards, dropping her hands to the side and letting her head fall as far back as would allow.

"Don't act like such a brat," he commented, reaching for his toothbrush.

"Don't call me that," she gurgled. "Itachi works me harder than he works you, so forgive me for not being as eager to get ready for pain at five in the morning." She rolled her head in his direction, frowning. "You brush your teeth before you use the bathroom?"

"I can't exactly use the bathroom with you on the toilet," he said, words slightly masked by the toothbrush and accumulating foam.

"I can!" she chimed, standing so she could pull down her shorts. Sasuke shot her a glare, stepping on the rug she was standing on and tugged it from under her. Hinata gasped softly, bracing her hands up and over her head to execute a handstand.

"I was joking!" she nearly screeched as she threw her legs forward to stand again.

"Just warming you up for training," he shrugged, spitting into the sink. "You should be thanking me."

"Well, _thank you_," she walked over to him, hands on her hips, and grabbed her toothbrush, "for nearly killing me."

"I meant thank me for not killing you."

"Funny."

She glanced at her brother, humming to herself, and brought her arm back in an attempt to land a hit on his stomach. She blinked at the emptiness next to her, then realized at the last moment he was behind her.

"Too predictable." He took her still extended arm, intending to bend it, but Hinata took her other arm and threw it back as well. Sasuke caught this with ease. "Hinata, that was bound to fail."

"But look what Uncle Hiashi taught me," she smirked, preparing her strength. She bent forward, bracing her legs at angled distances, and swiftly moved her arms in a way to grab hold of his wrists. In a graceful, forceful fashion, she threw him over her. Sasuke landed on his back, part of his body landing outside the open bathroom door. How did she do that?

Hinata applied toothpaste to her toothbrush and commenced the brushing. She looked down at her astonished brother.

"Itachi had that same look," she giggled.

"You were able to do this to Itachi?"

She spit in the sink, smiling victoriously. "There may be a bit of a reason Itachi is so hard on me during training."

***0o0o0o0***

The two were dressed and ready by 4:55am, and were running dangerously low time.

"Hinata," Sasuke called from the door, putting on his shoes, "hurry up."

"But we haven't eaten breakfast!" she replied, rushing to the door.

"Stop complaining. If you wanted to eat, you wouldn't have taken so long to get dressed."

"But Itachi would understand if-"

"No. He wouldn't. Let's go."

She sighed, defeated, yet, irritated. "Are you scared of nii-san or something?"

"Yes." Sasuke said, voice flat. "Terrified."

* * *

Itachi leaned against the tree outside the gates. His siblings were two minutes late.

He hated when they were late.

Despite being the one setting the time for training to begin, Itachi hated being up this early. So, when they failed to show up on time, and he's been here for twenty minutes, he becomes a bit bitter. Not because they made him wait, but because he was foolish enough to think they'd give their big brother some leeway in training by arriving as soon as possible so he could leave as soon as possible. He was relieved of anything relating to ANBU work for the day, and he'd much rather spend it in a way he could relax.

He sighed, closing his eyes. Perhaps he could go home and stop them at the door to tell them that he's lost the will to help. He could... Except...

"Nii-san!"

Itachi looked up. Hinata and Sasuke were running his way, making a fuss as usual. He noticed Hinata was unusually fast today because she was a good distance in front of Sasuke. That was especially unusual because Sasuke never let the youngest Uchiha get in front of him when running. He looked harder as Hinata yelled for him again.

Oh.

Now he understood.

"Nii-san, help me!"

She did something to upset Sasuke.

Again.

Hinata scurried to the eldest Uchiha and grabbed his arm, circling behind him. She screeched as Sasuke halted his momentum at Itachi's chest. His brother was glaring at their sister, face flushed.

"Coward," he spat.

"What is it this time?" the eldest groaned, mildly rubbing his temple. He lidded his eyes to slow down the progression of any head pain. First late and now chaos. They were such treats.

"Sasuke got mad because I said he was afraid of you!"

"Tell him exactly what you said, Hinata," Sasuke hissed, bringing his face close to hers, causing her to squeal and bury her face in Itachi's back.

"Hinata," Itachi prompted, "what did you say?"

"Nothing," she muttered in his back.

"Hinata," he said again. Last chance.

She shuddered. She wasn't sure which of her siblings would strike first. "I said... I-I said..." she sighed helplessly, "anyone who was afraid of you...pr-probably liked to take it from behind."

Itachi opened his eyes slightly. He looked back at his sister who was still refusing to look at him. Since when did she start using terminology like that? He glanced at his brother who was still fuming and wondered if he had been as shocked as he was right now. The dog boy on her team must be rubbing off on her.

"Hinata," he wrapped his arm behind his back, hooking around her middle, and pulled her in front of him.

"Yes...?" Her head was bowed, bangs hanging over her eyes.

He bent to her level and lifted her chin with his finger. "You look pretty afraid of me right now."

She blinked, waiting.

"So, what does that say about you?"

She reddened, eyes widening to impossible sizes.

He stood, patting her on the head. "Remember to keep your face down."

She swatted at his hand, glaring at him even though she was throuoghly embarrased. "Don't be such a pervert!"

"Forgive me," he smiled ever so faintly. "Now apologize to Sasuke."

She turned begrudgingly toward her other brother. His arms were crossed, eyes squinting. She bit her trembling bottom lip.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry," she said a little louder.

Sasuke huffed, rolling his eyes. "Whatever."

Hinata wrung her hands, desperate. "I'm sorry, Sasuke! I'm really sorry! I was just joking!"

His eyes slid back to her. "You're loud." A pause. "I forgive you, alright?" He hooked his arm around her neck, bringing her ear to his mouth. "As long as you admit _you_ like it from the back."

She pulled away, face redder than the healthiest tomatoes. Sasuke...really likes tomatoes.

Her mouth opened and closed repeatedly, looking between her brothers. She stamped her foot on the ground, crossing her arms and pointing her nose in the air.

"Perverts," she muttered.

"Anyway," Itachi huffed, "the two of you are sixteen, so stop pestering each other like you're six."

"When she was six, she was more agreeable," Sasuke muttered.

Hinata turned her head sharply, whipping her hair at him. "Maybe you should start setting a better example."

"No more," Itachi said. "Let's just begin."

"Wait," Hinata said, head snapping in his direction while keeping her poised demeanor. Her eyebrows were raised, but she kept her lids down halfway. "We haven't had breakfast. Uncle Hiashi says that one cannot function at his or her full potential if he or she does not take care of his or her body."

Sasuke snorted. "And _dad _says the effort put forth in bringing out one's full potential is a reflection of the shinobi's will and determination. Nothing. Else. Hinata."

"How can shinobi give all they've got if the body is weak? Answer. That. Sasuke."

He grit his teeth. "If the body is so weak then maybe this shinobi should consider pressing flowers for the rest of _her_ life."

An argument broke out.

Itachi groan inwardly. They were getting absolutely nowhere and he was too fatigued to waste energy on shutting them up by force. How long have they been here? Why were they not all training right now? Moreover, why did these two seem to bicker more than they ever have? It was only three years ago that he wondered why they _never _argued. He thought it wasn't healthy for a brother and sister to be so close, but he would prefer to worry rather than deal with this at all hours of the day.

"Enough," Itachi commanded. The younger ones stopped, looking at him. He looked them over. His brother wore a black T-shirt, black shorts that stopped above his knees (that appeared baggier than he remembered), and black arm warmers. White bandages were wrapped around his arms and legs, and he wore his usual black shoes. This was a look that hadn't changed much over the years.

Hinata wore a dark purple half shirt (almost black) with sleeves that stopped short of her elbows. Her shin-length skirt of the same color had slits that went up to her thighs and covered thigh-length black tights. In the back of Itachi's mind, he wandered if she was hanging out with the Yamanaka and Haruno girls too much; though, he didn't remember why she started in the first place. She, too, had bandages around her arms and legs; the bandages on her legs ran down to her knees while Sasuke's ran up to his knees. She also had bandages around her midriff. Hinata wore her hair in a high ponytail (something he suggested months ago), and wore her hitai-ate around her neck. Sasuke usually did this, too, but Itachi thinks he caught on that he was emulating his little sister. Itachi noticed that she started wearing the new sandles with straps around her ankles – a present from their aunt. His sister...almost looked like-

"Nii-san?"

He snapped out of his thoughts, taking in his siblings' inquisitive stares.

He opened the pack at his hip and pulled out two rice balls. The sudden gleam in their eyes almost made him laugh. Almost.

"Eat." He handed the food to them. Hinata took hers, but Itachi snatched Sasuke's away from him at the last second. The young male Uchiha glared at him. "Tell me, Sasuke, which do you prefer?" He pulled out a tomato from his pack and held both spheres out to him.

Sasuke stared at them, eyes flicking between each. Admittedly, the eldest sibling has a guilty pleasure: Itachi liked to mess with his siblings and, when it came to Sasuke, he enjoyed it immensely. He didn't know why Sasuke tried to act so tough when he was so easy to rattle.

"You can only have one," Itachi added.

Sasuke stared harder, arms firmly crossed over his chest. His face started turning red, conflict building within his body.

He wanted them both.

Hinata watched from the sidelines, chewing on her snack. This was the battle of the morning. Would Sasuke choose the savory taste of the rice ball or the juicy goodness of the tomato? In this moment, they would know which he liked more.

Sasuke's cheeks were changing color again. He was holding his breath – a rebellious act he often did as a child. Itachi wasn't aware he still did that.

Then his choice was made.

He snatched both offerings and stalked off behind the tree. In the end, he couldn't choose between them. Itachi smirked, turning to watch his brother, but let it fall when he found his sister staring at him with wide, white eyes.

"Can I help you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She nibbled on her rice ball, extending her hand out to him. He stared at her hand, then at her, and shrugged.

"Nii-san," she pleaded.

He caved, giving in as he reached into his pack once more. "Gluttonous Uchihas." He placed a rolled napkin in her hand. Hinata could smell the cinnamon roll inside.

She squealed, jumping on her toes. "Thank you!"

He sat against the tree, his sister next to him and his brother behind him. Training was taking longer than usual.

"Did you eat?" Hinata asked.

"No."

"Why?"

"Slipped my mind."

"...Are...are you hungry?"

He shifted, leaning his head back. He was a bit peckish, but he could eat later. He shut his eyes. "No."

He heard the shifting of bodies. He opened his eyes to a sight that could only bring joy to an older sibling. To the left, Hinata was offering him her half eaten riceball. From the right, Sasuke's protruding arm was doing the same.

"Are you both full?" Itachi asked indifferently.

"No," Hinata answered, blushing slightly, "but...you're always...l-looking out for us. So...so the least we can do is do the same for you."

"So, you're giving me the food I made."

She frowned, blushing darker. "It's the thought that counts."

"Just take it," Sasuke muttered.

Itachi thought it over. They weren't going to let up because...they were so defiant. Sasuke must have gotten it from him – mistaking his confidence and analyzing nature for defiance. Hinata may have gotten it from Sasuke, but she only recently started acting this way.

"Well," he said, taking both half eaten pieces, "thank you very much. I now have a whole rice ball."

They fell quiet, eating their respective treats. He wondered if Sasuke was blushing half as much as Hinata.

"I love you, Itachi," she whispered, nibbling on her cinnamon roll.

"I know," he replied. He thought that over. "I love you, too."

She looked to her upper left side. "I love you, Sasuke."

He didn't say it back. He never said it back these days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I wasn't planning to update this story anymore this year (only these last two months in the year!), but...I read reviews and I feel guilty. You all have very nice concerns and suggestions. It makes me smile. Some...will be answered later, so...I am sorry. One...the one about whether or not they're really related...well, I just assumed that was obvious. But! If you feel like I gave a lot away, do not fear because that is not even the most pressing secret. Or difficulty. One regarding Hinata's clothes...I'll answer at the end. Or maybe I shouldn't, but sometimes I think my hints are TOO subtle. Um...and one concern I don't know how to go about answering...because I can't promise it won't happen. All I can say is...love triangle. Um...four more chapters until Black And Purple Don't Mix picks up again! What a change...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

This was never an issue Fugaku Uchiha liked to address, and it was becoming more frequent as the years passed. So, here he was for the sixth time this year at this offending hour of the morning to talk about an issue that would end like all the others. He couldn't say he didn't understand why the demand for his three...for his children was so pressing, but his- _their _answer was always the same.

The fifth Hokage looked at the grim faced men seated in front of her over her raised hands. She noted the veiled look of discomfort on both their faces. She always marveled at how similar they looked (and acted, but that was nothing to focus on) – though the same could be said of their wives – and she vaguely wondered what excuse they were giving their children after all these years. She sighed, eyes switching from Fugaku Uchiha to Hiashi Hyuuga.

"As Hokage, I can certainly force the two of you to bend to my will, but I understand how...fragile this situation is."

"With all due respect, Hokage-sama, I do not see the need in having these three specifically," Hiashi said.

Her eyes lowered to her desk. "At this point, it should be very simple. Itachi, Sasuke, and Hinata are very close, and with their combined abilities, I believe this mission has a success rate of over ninety-five percent." She paused. "That is to say, I believe Hinata's abilities will be in perfect sync with her," she glanced at the men, "brothers."

"Why not send Neji?" Hiashi offered. "He is just as good as Hinata, if not better."

"Itachi may be able to work well under the circumstance, but I believe Sasuke will not adjust accordingly."

Fugaku grunted. "If Hinata goes on this mission, Sasuke will not be the only one who cannot adjust well."

Tsunade contemplated their words. She was not blind to the odd situation going on within the Uchiha and Hyuuga households, but she didn't know why it continued to this day. Not only that, but it seemed that no one outside these two households knew what was going on. If they had revealed this sooner, maybe things wouldn't feel so...ridiculous.

"It's been sixteen years," she finally said. "Don't you think it's time to end the façade? If you wait any longer, there'd be no point in _not_ pretending anymore." She looked at Hiashi. "And things will stay as they are permanently."

He stiffened, jaw clenching tight. "It is not that simple anymore, Hokage-sama, but this will end soon. Fugaku and I will be sure to set things right within the year."

"Until then," Fugaku interjected, "we will have to ask that you find other shinobi for the job. The ANBU are more than capable of fulfilling this goal."

"This, too, is not that simple," the Hokage muttered. "But I _will_ pursue this issue further, and rejection will not be an option. Please, have things settled by then."

Fugaku and Hiashi were allowed to leave shortly after; though, the decision already felt firmly decided. Of course, the two fathers had no idea what the particulars of the mission were, but their approval in the matter was greatly valued. However, the idea of having the siblings on an extended mission was far too risky.

"Fugaku," Hiashi said as they made their journey out of the building, "this _will_ have to end soon."

"Is that so," the man deadpanned.

"You have had her for sixteen years. You have seen her grow and have had the joy of being part of her life. We can at least have the remaining time. The Hyuuga clan needs their heir."

"Do you not think my daughter will find all this too much to handle?"

A thick, brief silence followed.

"She may live under your roof, but she is still _my _daughter."

"Agreed. But as far as she knows, _I _am her true father."

This was also something Fugaku Uchiha didn't like to address. He was rational enough to know that Hinata would have to return to Hiashi, but he was too stubborn to figure out why he didn't want to talk about it. After all, sixteen years far exceeded any decent explanation concerning why their children still thought they were related, so unveiling their eyes to the truth would be an act of intentional life trauma.

"Our children have become close," Hiashi commented after a while.

"Naturally."

"When the time comes, I hope we can tell them as a family."

"Agreed."

But if that time came later than sooner, Fugaku would not object.

**_~Two days later~_**

"What's wrong with our children?"

This question prompted Mikoto Uchiha to turn from the sink toward her husband. He was seated at the table reading the newspaper. She would have thought he was thinking out loud because he was not looking at her, but he glanced her way, expectant, when she hadn't said anything.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Itachi has been excelling in the ANBU for years now, but he refuses to take on more high paying missions because of those siblings of his."

Mikoto smiled, furrowing her brows. "What makes you think that?"

"I had a talk with the Hokage about him yesterday."

"She's been requesting to speak with you a lot lately."

"You're missing the point."

"Fugaku," she exaggerated her sigh. "Itachi doesn't _need _to do anything extensive," she said as she dried her hands and took a seat next to him. "He may get paid for his ANBU duties, but he also trains some of the genin_ and _chunin when he has time."

"Don't remind me," Fugaku grumbled.

The head of the house did not particularly approve of his eldest son's charity work around the village. It may have put him in good standing with the important people of Konoha years ago, but now it was more of a hobby. Then again, he blamed the jonin who asked his son for help, as well. Itachi was bright, a prodigy among prodigies, but he only takes on ANBU jobs that keep him away for no more than a week – and he normally finished those missions in four or five days – sooner if he was on his own.

"There's nothing wrong with Itachi wanting to be close to his siblings. He has a lot to look after," his wife reminded.

Fugaku grumbled, switching topics. "Sasuke's too distracted."

"He's sixteen. There's a lot to be distracted by."

"Itachi was far beyond Sasuke's capabilities at this age."

"Itachi also had a lot to work for so Sasuke wouldn't."

Fugaku set down his newspaper. "Is that an excuse?"

Mikoto smiled, leaning on her arm. "It's the truth. Besides, our children are all excellent shinobi."

He rested his arms on the table, slouching forward. "They could be more."

"Are you disappointed?"

He hesitated. "No."

"See?" She waited. There was one more he hadn't addressed. "And Hinata?"

"What about Hinata?"

"You had qualms about _our children_."

"Yes," he deadpanned. "I addressed them."

Mikoto frowned. Fugaku noticed his wife's annoyance – or, rather, her secondhand hurt feelings.

He sighed. "That aside, Hinata is exceptional. But because of her," he coughed, "background, there is nothing I can teach her."

"But she is getting better each day."

"Quite," he nodded. "The Hokage told me she is among the best kunoichi she has seen."

Mikoto drew circles on the table, looking away from the eyes studying her. "Did you...want a girl?"

"I...would have wanted Hinata." He gently grabbed his wife's hand, prompting her to look up. "But she _is _my daughter, so I already have her."

His wife smiled, but concern soon overtook her. "Sixteen years... We should have told them sooner."

And here it was again. He withdrew his hand and crossed his arms. They all knew their time was running out, so why did he have to hear about it so much?

"Hinata," he picked his words carefully, deciding logic was the best course of action, "should know by now. She trains with Hiashi once a week."

She shook her head. "Kyokkō says Hinata thinks it's just coincidence."

"How so?" Fugaku asked, truly surprised by this knowledge.

"It's like...how there was a chance Sasuke or Itachi could have gotten brown hair because we both carry that gene."

"She's seen their eyes, hasn't she? Has she not wondered why she can use the Byakugan and not the Sharingan?"

"She hasn't even told _us _she can use the Byakugan. I don't think she's told anyone. As far as the Sharingan goes... I don't know. She's so lively all the time, so I have no idea what she's truly thinking." Mikoto wrung her hands. "And if I try to bring it up...I wouldn't know how to explain it all without telling the truth. I just... I just don't know if she's alright."

Fugaku rubbed the side of his face, becoming troubled. "...Is Hinata in denial?"

"No... I think she just can't think any other way." She paused again.

"She's never asked us why she looks more like her aunt and uncle, has she?"

Mikoto shook her head, bitting her lip. "Should we tell them?"

He sighed heavily. He didn't mean to, but, if he were to be honest, things would be better as they are. If Hinata didn't question her origin, then there would be no point in telling her. He may have been the only person who thought so, but he didn't...want to lose his daughter.

"When the time comes, we will know what to do."

Mikoto shook her head. "We didn't go about this properly. It seemed logical sixteen years ago, but now there's too much at stake."

"Perhaps. But we could not have predicted this."

The two halted any impending words when they heard bodies shuffling into the kitchen. Hinata blossomed into the room; Sasuke forced each step he took.

"Morning!" the white eyed girl sang as she gave both parents a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Mikoto grinned. "You're rather cheerful this morning."

"It's because she's going to be training with Uncle Hiashi," Sasuke droned.

"Not just that." Hinata stretched. "But my spar partner is coming back from a mission today."

"Spar partner?" Fugaku questioned.

Hinata smiled brightly. "Neji."

"The other freak of nature on Team Gai," Sasuke commented.

Hinata glared at him. "Don't say that."

He evaluated his sister's expression, deciding he was too tired to hold his tongue, and said, "They're all strange."

"Tenten is not strange!"

Fugaku grunted, immediately quieting his children. "So why are you both _up_?"

"Well," Hinata hugged her father around the shoulders, "I was hoping to get some training in and spend time with Sasuke before I go."

"I didn't ask," Sasuke muttered.

"Do you both want breakfast?" Mikoto asked.

Hinata shot Sasuke a glance, noticing him pulling a tomato out of the refrigerator. "That's okay, mom. Time is against us anyway."

Hinata and Sasuke said their goodbyes before setting out for their destination. Spring had barely started, and the air was still cool from the passing winter.

"You visit them more and more these days," Sasuke said plainly.

"No one's stopping you from tagging along."

"No one's inviting me either," he mumbled, hoping that went unheard. "You spend the whole day there."

"Aw!" She latched on to his arm. "Do you miss me when I'm gone?"

"When did I say that?"

"You're not denying it. Though, I can see why you would get lonely. Itachi is gone most of the time, so you only have me in the end."

That was true, but that wasn't why he was lonely. In truth, he liked and hated when Hinata went to spend time with their aunt and uncle. Before and after she went to visit them, she'd overflow with joy...but that was exactly why he hated her going. Why did she have so much fun over there, but not show any of that enthusiasm at home? Not to mention she likes their cousin Neji way more than he did. Not only did Neji have a cold nature that matched his own, but Sasuke knew very little about him. Like himself, Neji only opened up around Hinata. As kids, he remembered Neji not liking Hinata so much, but he noticed how he acted around her when he thought no one was looking. Now that they're older, he's more open about their close relationship, but the relationship between him and Sasuke never improved. It was never _good. _Neji also had...very unsettling brown eyes. He didn't know what made them so unnerving, but he preferred to not be caught under his cousin's gaze.

"Sasuke," Hinata said, "when do you think nii-san will come back from his mission?"

"Why are you asking me like I should know?"

"Because you talk to him more than I do."

"Whose fault is that?"

She huffed. Sasuke always did things like this. "I don't think he likes me very much."

"No. Shut up. You just want to complain because he hasn't been home."

She waited. "Do you think he'll move out soon?"

He cringed at the thought. "Where is this coming from?"

"He's twenty-one already. If it weren't for the missions and help he offers around the village, I bet he would have looked for a place to live a long time ago. Maybe...maybe he'll finally get to it now that we can look after ourselves."

"Hinata, Itachi doesn't even have a girlfriend, so if he decides to live on his own, he's going to die from starvation and exhaustion."

"Don't say that!" She pushed him, more of a nudge. "He could take care of himself... If he tried. If...he didn't look after so many others."

"That's exactly why he'd die on his own. Where is this all coming from?"

"I don't know. I just... I'm afraid-"

"Hinata-chaaaaaaaan!"

The two stopped, looking behind them, though the sound clearly didn't come from that direction. Sasuke looked at the ground and saw a shadow closing in from overhead. He extended his arm, pushing Hinata back as he stepped away as well. A green blur landed mere inches in front of them and looked up.

"Ah," Lee said. "Funny running into you."

"Hi, Lee," Hinata greeted.

Sasuke stalked away. This was going to take a while.

Sasuke didn't like one thing about his sister; there were many things she did that bugged him, but that was normal. The one thing he absolutely did not like was the fact that she attracted a lot of attention. A lot of male attention. It was bad enough that he had to put up with the looks she got – the shamelessly obvious looks – by the normal villagers, but he also had to put up with his fellow ninja staring at his sister like they couldn't wait to jump her bones. There was one ninja in particular that grated his nerves. The worst part was...this ninja didn't just stare at her for sexual reasons, if he ever truly saw a sexual reason, and he had just appeared out of the sky.

The Uchiha stared at the taijustu savvy ninja from his spot under a nearby tree. Hinata giggled away at the blushing Lee who was explaining something with overly done hand gestures and poses. Lee bothered him because...because he was looking at Hinata too much. He always looked at Hinata too much. It's only recently that he started looking at her with the eyes of a man, but he looked at her like...like she was someone he truly wanted to be with. Ever since Hinata started sparring with him when they were eight years old, the spandex wearing idiot actively sought her out when he heard she was coming into town. It must have been luck that he spotted her this morning

"Hinata-chan," Sasuke tuned into the conversation a few feet in front of him. "Um, a-about that this weekend..."

"Yes?" she asked sweetly, oblivious.

He reddened, fidgeting in place while rubbing the back of his head. "That m-movie you said you wanted to see. I, uh, got tickets and-"

"Oh! Lee, sorry." Her eyes widened in that way when she's zapped with apologies galore. "Itachi is going to take me and Sasuke this weekend. You didn't buy tickets for my sake, did you?"

"Uh... N-no, of course not!" He laughed loudly. Too loud. "But," the hand in his hair tightened, "maybe I could sit with you?"

"Sure! The more the merrier. Oh, but what about your extra tickets? I can pay you for the money you spent."

"It is okay! I can find someone to give it to."

And Sasuke sighed to himself as the conversation continued. Truly, it was aggravating. Boys, he knew, were always interested in her because she was an Uchiha _and _she had a few different physical traits – so there was some appeal in dating someone that held a legendary keke genkai that didn't remind them of the entire clan. But when they got to know Hinata like Sasuke knew Hinata, they never left her alone. There were those like Lee who jumped at every chance they got to talk to her, and there were those like Shikamaru who probably didn't like her in that way, but were definitely interested in her. The reasons Shikamaru pestered his sister was because she refused to play him in a game of Go after she beat him in their first and only match. She cheated, but only Sasuke believed so because he refused to think that she was beautiful, strong, _and _smart. No. He would not be able to keep himself under control if she were all three.

Sasuke looked up when he heard his sister squeal. He clenched his fists just looking at that mutt cozying up to Hinata. Akamaru was there, too.

"Kiba!" She laughed as she pried his arms from around her middle. "Can I help you? I'm talking to Lee, as you can see."

"Don't be so cold. Shino and I have been dying to go on a mission, but you're always with your brothers these days."

She huffed, not amused. "I'm starting to think you have other things on your mind when we're on our missions."

The dog boy feigned innocence. "Like what?"

Sasuke grit his teeth. Kiba was in heat more than Akamaru; he didn't want to imagine what he might have done to Hinata in the past, but she was tough. After all, she gets trained by Itachi.

"Anyway, Lee," Hinata went on, "I really should be going. Don't forget about the movies, okay?"

"Okay!" Lee assured, eyes positively sparkling.

"Movies?" Kiba looked between them. "What movies?"

"_Nothing_," Hinata sighed. "Look, we can talk missions a little later, okay? If you haven't noticed, my brother isn't too pleased with me."

He took notice of Sasuke for the first time, shuddering. The Uchiha was glaring, more than he thought was normal. However, noticing it was the second oldest Uchiha relieved him - Lee, too. If Itachi was the one standing there... Well, the eldest Uchiha kept to himself, so there was no telling what could set him off, but it was no secret that he was protective of his siblings. Naturally, one look from Itachi had the body aching in phantom pain if he thought you were cozying up to his sister. Sasuke was no better. It was not beneath him to use deadly force on someone he thought was pushing their boundaries with Hinata. Oddly enough, boys preferred to deal with Sasuke's physical pain than Itachi's psychological pain, if given a choice.

Kiba forced a smile. "Hey, Sasuke. Long time no see."

"I did not mean to stall you!" Lee apologized, recovering quickly from moments ago.

"Whatever." He pushed himself off the tree and walked over to grab Hinata's wrists. "We're leaving."

He began stalking off, Hinata tossing goodbyes over her shoulder, when something up ahead caught his eye. He also caught the something up ahead's eye. He turned on his heels and stalked the other direction, earning confused stares from Kiba and Lee.

"Sasuke," Hinata said, "I know you know you're not making any sense."

"Keep walking," he muttered.

"Sasuke! Hinata!" that raspy, annoying, piercing voice called. Immediately, his sister shut down, unable to move.

"Gimmie a break." He turned back, with no surprise at all, to find Hinata looking at the ground, face a dark red. Further behind, Naruto and Sakura were approaching. Naruto was his best friend, he could admit that to himself, but, oh, did he hate him. He hated him because Hinata didn't. She _really _didn't hate him.

"Sasuke. Hinata," Sakura greeted when they caught up. "And hello to you, too, Lee." She paused. "Kiba."

"Nice to see you so _enthusiastic _today, Sakura," Kiba mumbled.

Hinata turned toward the group, face composed and indifferent though a healthy dose of blood still dominated her. "G-Good morning, Sakura. N...N-N-Naruto," she nodded.

The blonde smiled brightly, causing the youngest Uchiha to break her poised demeanor for a brief second.

"Where are you guys off to?" he asked the twins.

"Nowhere," Sasuke responded. "We'd like to get back to it."

"Do you have time to spare?" Sakura crossed one leg in front of the other, clearly forcing herself to appear shy. "Maybe we could all get breakfast."

"We ate."

"You ate a tomato," Hinata mumbled.

"Your face is a tomato," he rebutted.

"At least my appearance will change."

"This was an improvement."

She glared at him, shaking because he kept _talking. _She turned to Sakura, her blush fading gradually. "We'd love to go to breakfast, Sakura. In fact, we should all meet for lunch, as well."

Sasuke tried not to let his emotions show, but Hinata knew just how to get him. She knew very well how Sakura felt about him, and she knew he didn't want to deal with it. She also knew how persistent the pink-haired kunoichi was, so there was no way he could brush her off as easily as other girls. Hinata also had a funny way of acting like she would be able to keep this lunch date promise when they were planned to meet with Uncle Hiashi later - well, she was.

"So, are we included in these dates or what?" Kiba asked.

Sakura's expression fell. "I don't remember anyone including you, Kiba."

"It is okay," Lee said. "I will be busy anyway."

"Doing what?"Naruto questioned skeptically.

"Well, Neji-"

Sasuke groaned.

"Neji?" Hinata beamed. "He's back this early?"

"I am going to meet him right now," Lee said.

"Really?!" She ran over to Lee, grasping his hand. "May I go with you? Pretty please?"

The bushy-browed ninja averted his gaze, desperately trying to suppress his blush. "W-well... I mean..." He coughed. "O-of course you may come, Hinata-chan. I am sure he will be surprised to see you."

She squealed, turning back to the group as Lee nearly fell apart when she didn't let go of his hand. "You guys go ahead without me. If I'm able, I'll bring Lee and Neji back with me."

"You're the one that put this together," Sasuke reminded. He tried very hard not to stare at the hand she was holding.

"But..." The gleam in her eye dimmed. "Neji..."

Sasuke bit his cheek. He _really_ hated Neji most of all because he didn't have to do a single thing to have Hinata fawning all over him. Sasuke was her brother, so he should be content with being able to spend most of his days with her, but Neji was their _cousin _and she put him on a pedestal as high as Itachi's, if not higher. It bothered him so much because...because she adored Neji so damn much.

"Fine," Sasuke said curtly. "Go."

"You're not...mad are you, nii-chan?"

He cringed at the name, at that overly worried voice, at what it all did to him. "No. Just go already."

She hesitated. She knew very well he was mad at her, but she could make up for it later. She turned to Lee.

"Wanna race?" she smiled.

He perked up. "I would love to!"

"Alright. We won't stop until we get all the way-"

"Hinata?" Naruto chimed in.

The girl went rigid, looking at him while telling herself to calm down. "Yes?"

He stared at her, tongue caught between his teeth as he smiled softly. "You're wearing your hair different."

"Ah...w-well...yes. I-Itachi...said it was more appropriate, and Ino helped me style it."

He walked over to her, reaching to stroke her ponytail. "I like it." He looked her in the eyes. "I can see your face better."

Her lips parted. Her body trembled. "I have to go!"

She darted off in the opposite direction, firmly clutching Lee's hand and dragging him along. Naruto watched, closing his hand.

"Sasuke," he stared a moment longer before turning to the Uchiha...who seemed to be glaring at him harder than usual, "does your sister like me?"

"No." He turned and walked away. "She just feels sorry for you."

* * *

Itachi had trudged through the village gates and reported to the Hokage over half an hour ago. Still dressed for a mission, he found himself trudging back to the village gates and planted himself under a tree. To put it simply, he had a an excuse to explain why he was here, but he had no clue why he came at all. The Hokage informed him of Neji's impending arrival, but that was just the excuse he'd use for being here. His real reason – the one he'd pretend he didn't know – had yet to come.

So, until it happened, Itachi stared into the sky. It was a comforting shade of blue, and there were many drifting clouds today. He found himself cloud gazing on certain days with the Nara boy (complete accidents on their part), and he wouldn't mind doing that right now. He was being sent on more ANBU missions as of late, but he wouldn't admit to be exhausted. He didn't have _time _to be exhausted. If anything, he could rest this weekend... But... No, he couldn't. He promised Hinata he'd take her and Sasuke to see a movie. Well...maybe he could get some rest then. It's not like he particularly cared what they were going to see; he just knew Hinata had been raving about it for weeks.

Did Sasuke want to go? He hated to admit this, but he hardly knew what was on his brother's mind these days. He became so emotionally defensive over the years. As his older brother, Itachi thought something happened to him. He started assuming the worst – sexual abuse, maybe – but all the adults and older kids in his life checked out. So, maybe, he thought, Sasuke was having problems with his sexuality after that whole Naruto kissing ordeal. If anything, Hinata took it harder than he did. So, maybe he was just having _those _kinds of feelings toward his female counterparts, but he was far too calloused to their attempts at budding love. He only hung around Hinata. If Hinata wasn't around, he'd brood all day. Maybe... Well, it's possible that- No. No, it wasn't possible, but...

Itachi looked up. No sooner had he done that, Neji and Shisui walked through the gates. He had almost forgotten that Neji was nominated to be assigned to the ANBU soon. Though, he didn't know why there was so much preparation for him. Neji was capable enough last year, so why was he still unofficially assisting certain missions?

Itachi stood, intending to greet them, when he felt a rapid presence start closing in on them. They all looked toward the village, a massive cloud of dust storming their way.

"Neeeeeeeji-"

What timing.

"-nii-saaaaaan!"

Itachi leaned against the tree to watch the events unfold. Hinata and that one boy – Lee – ran onto the scene, jumping in the air towards the newly arrived ninjas. Neji regarded both of them, tilting his head back as they soared through the sky. He said something to Shisui before assuming his usual position. It always amazed Itachi how he knew how to keep his balance after one of...these.

The two started their descent. Lee landed first, right next to his teammate, and Hinata came a few seconds later. Neji caught her, spinning to divert some of the momentum as the girl hugged him.

"Welcome back!" she squealed. Itachi smiled, pushing off the tree to join the group. She was such a loving girl.

"It is nice to see you are well, my friend!" Lee greeted. "You, too, Shisui-san!"

"You two are rowdy as ever," Neji said. His neutral expression didn't match the latent joy in his tone. He kept one arm around Hinata as he inspected her. "What in God's name are you wearing?"

"Do you like it? Ino and Sakura helped me pick it out. Not only does it let me move easily, but I look quite feminine, too."

"You look like a tramp."

She puffed one cheek. "I thought you'd like it."

"I'd like it more if you'd cover up."

"But I'm wearing the bandages..." She looked over, noticing Itachi a few feet away. Her eyes grew, and she smiled a smile full of so much child-like wonder Itachi's heart swelled. Such a loving girl. "Nii-san!"

She ripped out of Neji's hold and bolted towards her brother, plowing a fierce hug into his body. He stumbled, wrapping his arm around her, and patted her head.

"I'm kind of sweaty, Hinata."

"I don't care!" She looked up at him. "Welcome back."

"I'm home." He looked up. "Hello, Lee."

"Hello!" he bowed.

"Nice to see you've returned Neji. Shisui."

"Itachi." Neji bowed his head.

"Nice to see you're alive," Shisui nodded. "Did you just get back?"

"I did." He walked over to them, Hinata standing on his feet and clinging to his middle.

He took the time to inspect his cousin as he approached. Neji had very peculiar brown eyes. They almost seemed fake.

"How did he do?" he asked Shisui.

He grinned, patting Neji on the shoulder. "Excellent as always. It's a shame he's not working full-time for us."

"I am content with this," Neji assured. "It is an honor to be able to aid in any way possible."

"Was it difficult this time around?" Itachi asked.

"Not particularly. Hopefully, I will be assigned to aid you in a mission."

"Neji..." Itachi grinned subtly. "Family distracts me."

"Would I be in your way?"

"No. I'd probably be in yours." He pried his sister off of him. "Why not escort Neji home? You've been waiting for his return, have you not?"

"Shh!" She blushed, ducking her head. "Don't embarrass me." She turned to Neji, smiling. "Are you hungry? Lee and I were going to eat breakfast with the others."

The three younger ones started walking off.

"We're going to get you new clothes first."

"Neji," she whined.

"Stop that. You should know how to dress by now."

Itachi and Shisui watched them go. Shisui walked next to his friend.

"So?" Itachi questioned.

"Before I say anything, I will remind you he is your cousin, so asking him shouldn't be that hard."

"Yes, but there must be a reason it's kept a secret."

"Yes, well, that's the other thing."

Itachi turned to him. "What?"

Shisui scratched the back of his head. "Some of the ninjustu you've seen Hinata do...Neji can do, too."

"What do you think it means?"

"I'm not sure, but he can also do this...this weird thing with his eyes."

"Like the Sharingan?"

He shook his head. "It's different, Itachi. Very...different."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**As far as Fugaku is concerned about his daughter's clothes, with the impending 'custody' battle, he wants her to be happy with their family. So, basically, he wants Hinata to not want a reason to leave. Neji, on the other hand, sees Hinata as already choosing the Hyuugas, but he'll be snippy over it anyway.**


End file.
